Greeny Phatom The Movie/Credits
This is the CLOSING credits for Greeny Phatom The Movie. Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by peter lord and nick park robin Crowther smith Original Music Composed and Conducted by john Williams mark snow bobby lopez Themes Composed by terry scott taylor Editing by Tariq Anwar Production Designers Don Bluth Robert Stainton Art Director Kenneth Valentine Slevin Visual Effects Supervisors David Paul Dozoretz Peter de Mund Visual Effects Designer Peter de Mund Toronto Unit Head James Clayton Toronto Unit Directors Greg Bailey Erika Clayton Chicago Unit Head Nate Stainton Chicago Unit Director Crystal Stainton Utica Unit Head Rod Rodger Utica Unit Director Audel LaRoque France Unit Head Gaëtan Brizzi France Unit Director Paul Brizzi Barcelona Unit Head Antoni D'Ocon Barcelona Unit Director John Laurence Collins Supervising Animation Director Alan Smart Animation Directors Don Bluth Gary Goldman Production Manager Robert Stainton Sound Designer Randy Thom Casting by Ruth Lambert Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Starring the Voice Talents of eric jacobson as Lachlan robot robin Williams as narrator Owen Wilson as lighting mcqueen Amanda bynes narrator and Billy Crystal as narrator Second Part of the Credits Twentieth Century Fox Animation presents In association with Sony Wonder and Sesame Workshop A CINAR Production A film by Robert Stainton GREENY PHATOM The Movie Cast spoongebob tom Kenny Patrick john goodman Alvin - Jason Lee plankton mr Lawrence - news reporter host - Candice Dixon shae Brewster alanah ahmat juile chen Sara gilbert Sharon osboune Aisha tyler Sheryl underwood nick vindin jimmy fallon susan april wintercill talk host david letterman - Chris adam sander farmer- James Cromwell singer selena gomez - John Cleese as host lighting McQueen - Owen Wilson adam Tony Daniels jim - Hugh Bonneville Richard Jesse Gieser eric- Taylor Robinson baby Kermit - Frank Welker jim- Sebastian stan - Mr. Lawrence plakton narrator the mayor rainbow the clown - Tom Kenny Ringo Starr as narrator Snoop Dogg rapper jim eric Jacobson andre Benjamin narrator baby gonzo - Russi Taylor amy Christina Applegate host Jimmy Fallon Richard shane jacobson richard- Alec Baldwin jim fusha as jim host david letterman gumball logan grove Darwin as eric jacobson major man jeff bennett batman Michael McKean baby bugs sam Vincent baby taz ian james corlett. Satin Guy - Christopher Ryan Tara Strong as bubbles Green Bob 2 - Martin Sherman patrick- Bill Fagerbakke Super Guy - Lyon Smith Pinky Information Robot - Liam O'Brien Pinky Robot GX - Barūn Kameyama Glaceon - Glaceon Waterflower, Jr. chef brian host Mr horse pony lachlan David Rudman Additional Voices Melissa Russell as narrator Jack Angel narrator Tony Anselmo Donald duck Dee Bradley Baker perry the platypus Justin long simon Laurel Dearing Bill Farmer goofy harry e lang as recording of tom Taylor Grodin Jules de Jongh Athena Karkanis Adam Katz Tom Kenny French narrator Brian Koch Doug Lawrence Bryn McAuley Lisa Ng Denise Oliver Olivia Olson as Marceline the vampire queen Melissa "Missy" Palmer James Sharp Lyon Smith Robert Stainton Emma Stone as host Russi Taylor birdie Samuel Thornbury Marc Weiner as map Frank Welker as scobby doo Shannon Walker Williams as narrator Ariel Winter as narrator Sergio Di Zio narrator Los Angeles Pre-Production Unit Character Designers eric jacobson Todd Waterman ian Carey Prop Designers Derek iversen Richard strazak Adam paloian James carey Robert phelian Background Designers mr Lawrence frank weiss James Burks Robert potter Visual Development Artists George gendi ben marsud juile jones Storyboard Designer Robert Stainton Lead Storyboard Artists Sherm Cohen James Sharp Storyboard Artists jim schmann Tuck Tucker Frans Vischer Erik C. Wiese Storyboard Revisionists Zeus Cervas paul tibbitt Heather Martinez Ted Seko James henry Storyboard Clean-up mike mitchell Los Angeles Workbook Crew Workbook Leads josh selg Workbook Artists Kurt R. Anderson James c smith Brian larson Jennifer Oxley Little airplane productions inc Lead Animation Timing Director Robert potter Animation Timing Directors Michael t cozza bob camp James carey and bob jaques bill wary Animation Timer Tom Yasumi Animation Supervisor Frank Molieri Overseas Animation Supervisor amy Keating rogers Animatic Assembly Supervisor Andy suriano Animatic Assembly Artist grant Simmons Animatic Assembly Assistants Casey Alexander Aaron springer eric Jacobson jim schmann Animatic Supervisor Richard pursel Animatic After Effects Artist skylar page Animatic Artist James c smith Lead Animators Richard strazak Jeff swampy marsh James henry Frans Vischer Animators matt Wayne Crystal Chesney Mike Roth Rough In-betweener Casey Coffey Clean-up Supervisor Derek drymon Key Clean-up Lead Mr Lawrence Key Clean-up Artist James c smith Clean-up Lead Stephen hillenburg Clean-up Animators Adrian maganza jean texter Sebastian hary Effects Animator Christopher painter Toronto Production Unit screen novelts stop-motion Christopher Finnegan mark caballero seamus walsh sally Cruikshank Heads of Production ben bouquet jon foster Production Manager jim Henson Animation Supervisor amy kenting Rogers Production Assistants Lucy daniel raby Nathan cockrell Head of Layout Stuart kenworthy Layout Supervisor kent osboune Layout Artists Brian Coughlan Animation Director ben marsaud Animators Steve Baker Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Jens Pindal Background Supervisor Greg Gibbons Background Artist Mei Tsao Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Mike McKay Chris Palimaka Scene Planning/Compositing Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning/Animation Check Tara Campbell Oleh Prus President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Executive Producer Pete Denomme Head of Business Development Heather Walker Chicago Layout Crew Layout Supervisor Marco Cinello Layout Lead Audel LaRoque Layout Artists Casey Alexander zeus carvas paul tibbitt dani Michiellii Richard burks Robert hughes James banks andrew Stainton erik C. wise Layout Revisionist ennio torresan Workbook Artist erik wise Stephen hillenburg derek drymon tim hill Chicago Animation Crew LITTLE GUY Supervising Animator paul tibbitt Lead Animator mark O'Hare peter burns Animators edgar larrazabal sean Dempsey tom yasumi Andrew overtoom frank Weiss SANTED SAILOR Supervising Animator Robert Stainton Lead Animator James c smith Animators casey alexander chris Mitchell paul tibbitt luke brookshier tom king tim hill DOCTOR Supervising Animator James c smith Lead Animator James Sharp Animator Dominic M. Carola DR. BEANSON Supervising Animator James henry Lead Animator Frans Vischer Animators Daniel Dominguez josh andorsky chris Allison ryan Kramer CH greenblatt LITTLE GIRL/MOCTOR Supervising Animator sherm cohen Lead Animator alan smart Animators steve fonti chris Mitchell peter burns tim hill DR. MOTHER Supervising Animator doug tenpal Lead Animator Robert potter Animator Don shank LITTLE GUY 2 Lead Animator James Clayton Animators greg miller eric shaw aaron spinger LUCAS GUY Supervising Animator rob pratt Lead Animator nick park Animators mike roth Robert potter GEO GUY James Sharp DR. PBS Supervising Animator sherm Cohen Lead Animator kyle mcculloch Aaron springer Vincent waller mike bell Aaron springer Animator paul Tibbitt kent osboune chuck klein carson kugler caleb meurer William reiss merriwether Williams GREEN BOB Supervising Animator paul tibbitt tom yasumi Vincent waller Chicago Rough In-betweening Crew Lead Rough In-betweener Gabriel Garcia Rough In-betweeners Casey Coffey Ben gruber john trabbic Jim schmann Steve loter Paul tibbitt James c smith tone tyne Michael t couzza Chicago Background Crew Background Painting Supervisor Mike roth Background Painters james c smith Digital Background Painters Sam morrison steve box Chicago Clean-up Animation Crew Clean-up Supervisor David Mendels Key Clean-up Leads Clean-up Animators Kelly Armstrong Assistant Clean-up Animator dave cunnigham Breakdown Artist scott fellows Chicago Effects Animation Crew Effects Animation Supervisor James c smith Effects Animation Lee pressman Chicago Animation Technology Crew rembandt films gene detch willam l synder Outtakes Director James henry Trivia Note from Dr. Beanson "Almost all the parts of the movie are created, produced, and animated in Chicago. Because of how the people from Greenyworld Studios Chicago made this film, but only for most of the parts made for the movie, some other parts are made from other animation studios worldwide (domestically and internationally), especially Yowza Animation in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Wow, that's a lot of animation you could work on. Oh boy! I'm actually getting smarter every time! Now I'm a one-of-a-kind smart and happy soldier that brings people, animals, objects, plants, and everything else in the world this message! Thank you guys for supporting our cast and crew from Greeny Phatom, and helping them make this movie possible! And also, thank you guys for watching Greeny Phatom The Movie, I'll see you at the sequel, which will be our second animated movie. See you next time! Bye!" -Dr. Beanson, the one-of-a-kind soldier of the movie Utica Production Unit Layout Artist Audel LaRoque Animators Caleb Elbourn Audel LaRoque James Sharp Effects Animators James Clayton James She Erika Clayton John Hartford Khaki Jones Linda Simensky Doug Williams Production Funds Awarded From New York Lottery Illinois State Lottery Ontario Lottery and Gaming Corporation Titles Main Title Director eric jacobson Main Title Designers Al Jeffery James Sharp Robert Stainton Main Title Storyboard Artist Robert Stainton Main Title Animators Gabriel Garcia Al Jeffery James Sharp Robert Stainton Main Title Compositor Trey Freeman Main Title Ink & Paint Artists James Sharp Robert Stainton End Title Director James Sharp End Title Design and Animation Kendall Artwiz Gary Hall James Sharp Robert Stainton End Title Storyboard Artist Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A division of Lucas Digital Ltd. Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Caleb Elbourn Al Nelson Gary Rydstrom Ethan Van der Ryn Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Ben Burtt Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Caleb Elbourn Tom Johnson Brian Koch James Sharp Assistant Sound Designer Tom Myers Digital Audio Transferring Marco Alicea Al Nelson Digital Sound Editorial Services Tim Burby Sound Effects Assistant Frank Clary Sound Recordist Ryan Cole Online Editors James Sharp Robert Stainton Foley Editor Frank Rinella Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Tony Eckert lachlan Sound Consultant Jim Wright tom Scream Sound Effect courtesy of hanna barbera Additional Sound Services and Sound Recording by Yankee Audio Services Cinar Studios Audacity Sound Studios Music Music Produced by James Clayton James Sharp Music Co-Produced by Christopher Brooks Executive Music Producer Hans Zimmer Supervising Music Editor Richer Harrison Music Editors James Barkley Karl Bartos Wolfgang Flür Kevin MacLeod Curtis Roush Assistant Music Editor Jacqui A. Newman Score Recorded and Mixed by Joel Iwataki Frank Wolf Score Recorded and Mixed at The mgm Scoring Stage, Disney Scoring Stage Lachlan Scoring Stage Czech Triphony Hall vienna Hall, London Austria Recording Studios Germany Music & Post uk Music Studios Score Performed by The Czech Symphony Orchestra The Hollywood bowl Studio Orchestra The New London Philharmonic Additional Recording Engineer Nathaniel Kunkel Assistant Engineer Christopher Carmichael Music Preparation by Mark Graham JoAnn Kane Music Services Eric A. Smith II Orchestrations by Pete Anthony Frank Macchia David Newman Kevin MacLeod Dana Niu Jeff Toyne Brad Warnaar Rebecca J. Krysthna Edguardo Simone Additional Music by J. Peter Robinson Synth Orchestration, Arranging, and Programming Ian Honeyman Andrew Raiher Karl Bartos Wolfgang Flür John Ashton Thomas Tobias Marberger John Maxwell Anderson Mark Mothersbaugh Nate Stainton Percussion Josh Freese Alan Myers Sampsa Astala Kendall Stainton Strings and Fretted Instruments Bob Mothersbaugh Robert Stainton Sean Lennon Music Contractors Sandy De Crescent Peter Rotter Technical Advisor Alexander Reumers Music Clearances Christine Bergren Executive in Charge of Soundtrack Danielle Diego Soundtrack Available on Sony Wonder/Fox Music/Columbia Records/Greenyworld Music/Apple Publications Singles from the Score Album and Soundtrack Available on Hollywood records Score Album Available on abc records Remixes Available on nickelodeon records jive TVT Remix Album for the Movie Available on Interscope Songs "I'm a believer Written by Greg Camp and davy jones Produced by Eric Valentine Performed by Smash Mouth Courtesy of Interscope/429 Records the Lachlan dance " Written, Performed, and Produced by Eddy Grant Courtesy of Ice Records, Epic Records, Portrait Records, Parlophone Records, and Enigma Entertainment Corporation "nrl Theme Song" the lineman Written and Composed by sam spince Courtesy of Nrl and nrl nickelodeon records "100 land hours of dancers Written by Wilson pickets james morrison , and rem Performe" the Lachlan band Jessica maboy Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by Jacques Offenbach Remixed by François Kevorkian Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records "fun " Written by Stephen hillenburg Composed by Aaron springer Backing by Lachlan Performed by SpongeBob " the Lachlan show Theme Song" Words and Music by Tony Hymas, Dave Cooke, and Richard Everett Courtesy of THOIP and Sanrio star wars Theme Song" Written and Composed by John Williams Courtesy of MCA Records the Addams family" Written and Composed by danny elfman Performed by the Hollywood Studio Orchestra "L.A.S.H" such in painless Written and Composed by the cast orcherstra "The Simpsons Theme (8-bit version)" tom and jerry theme Written by Danny Elfman and steven konicek Composed and Played by John Maxwell Anderson Song made using Mario Paint and Audacity Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation rembandt films "Living Books Theme Song" Hitchcock theme Written and Composed by Joey Edelman "wipeout" Written by Gerald Casale and Mark Mothersbaugh Produced by Roy Thomas Baker Performed by Devo Courtesy of Warner Music Group "Superman Theme (Dance Remix)" Written, Composed, and Arranged by Danny Elfman Performed and Produced by John Maxwell Anderson Courtesy of Greenyworld Music and Sony Wonder "witch doctor Written by Mark Mothersbaugh Produced by Robert Margouleff Performed by Devo Courtesy of Warner Music Group "mickey mouse clubhouse theme" Written, Produced, and Performed by They Might Be Giants Courtesy of Elektra Records and WEA International Inc. "shezow Theme" Written by obie scott wade Courtesy of screen Australia the Lachlan Theme" Written by Stephen Hillenburg and Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by scott mcnell Courtesy of abc records "the Lachlan theme" Written by Robert Stainton Percussion by Kendall Stainton Composed and Played by John Maxwell Anderson and Mark Mothersbaugh "the Lachlan theme" Written by Fred Schneider, Keith Strickland, and Ricky Wilson Produced by Rhett Davies and The B-52's Performed by The B-52's Courtesy of Island Records and Warner Music Group to be with you (1991 Version)" Produced by micky thomas and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by mr. big Remixed by François Kevorkian Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records unforgettable Written by Irving Berlin Performed by nat king cole Courtesy of Columbia Records, Decca Records, and Capitol Records the Lachlan theme can you tell me how to get Composed by Joe Raposo Written by Jon Stone, Bruce Hart, and Joe Raposo Courtesy of Sesame Workshop the abc song " Composed by Bud Luckey Written by Donald Hadley Courtesy of Sesame Workshop we look for blues clues Composed by Nick Balaban and Michael Rubin Written by Angela C. Santomero and Jeff Moss Performed by Steve Burns Courtesy of Nickelodeon Records "Bananas in Pyjamas Ending Theme (USA version)" Written and Composed by Carey Blyton Courtesy of Australian Broadcasting Corporation the Lachlan theme Written by Gerald Casale and Mark Mothersbaugh Produced by Robert Margouleff Performed by Devo Courtesy of Warner Music Group abc song" Written and Produced by A. Adams & Fleisner Performed by VideoKids Courtesy of Polydor Records (Universal Music Group) Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment "Hokey pokey" (Version) Written by Violent J, Shaggy 2 Dope, and Mike E. Clark Produced by Mike E. Clark Performed by the Lachlan band Courtesy of Psychopathic Records and Island Records old McDonald " had a farm Traditional Song Adapted by Eliphalet Oram Lyte Sung by James Clayton Composed and Played by John Maxwell Anderson "home on the range Written by Dan Hartman Cover version produced by Costa Anadiotis Cover version performed by Café Society Courtesy of Passion Music, ZYX Records, Unidisc, Injection Disco Dance Label, Blue Sky Records, Columbia Records, and Principle Records Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment "runaway sue" (1958 version) Produced by ernie mascara and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by dion Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records "mambo no 5 " (1996 version) Produced by Ralf Hütter and Florian Schneider Composed and Performed by lou bega Courtesy of Kling Klang Records, Warner Music Group, Astralwerks, and Capitol Records rock around the clock perform by billy haley and the comets 1965 "Planet Clare" Produced by Ricky willson Written by cindy willson and Katie pierson , keth Stockland with portions by Lachlan Performed by the B'52s Courtesy of Tommy Boy Records "the Lachlan orcherstra Written by Danny Elfman Composed and Played by the Lachlan symphony orcherstra "lachlan Out Cold on the Plane" Written by Danny Elfman Composed and Played by John Maxwell Anderson "Japanese Music" version Written by Robert Stainton Composed and Played by John Maxwell Anderson the Lachlan theme version Written by Gerald Casale and Mark Mothersbaugh Produced and Performed by Devo Courtesy of Restless Records "spicks and specks theme Written by The Bee Gees Cover Version Produced by Tina Morrissey Cover Version Arranged and Performed by AxCx Courtesy of Earache witch doctor Written by Gerald Casale and Mark Mothersbaugh Produced by Roy Thomas Baker Performed by Devo Courtesy of Warner Music Group "sailor moon Theme Song" Written and Performed by Hidya Mokowaki Courtesy of Japan Broadcasting Corporation (NHK) "The Lachlan theme song" Written by Gerald Casale and Mark Mothersbaugh Produced by Roy Thomas Baker Performed by Devo Courtesy of Warner Music Group ice ice baby" Written by Freddie Mccurry and brian may Mixed by Chris Barbosa, Chris Lord Alge, and Mark Liggett Produced by Chris Barbosa and Mark Liggett Performed by vanilla ice Courtesy of Unidisc "One" Written by bono Executive Produced by sting Mastered by bj Thomas Mixed by lachlan Produced by Chris Barbosa and Mark Liggett Rap by sean,paul Performed by u2 Courtesy of Unidisc "Leave The Lights On" Co-Produced by Tommy Uzzo Mastered by Herbie Powers Jr. Mixed by Chris Barbosa, Mark Liggett, and Tommy Uzzo Produced by Chris Barbosa and Mark Liggett Performed by the B 52'S Courtesy of Unidisc "12 street rag" Written by Mike Shepstone Composed and Played by Jeremy wakefield Courtesy of Flipper Srl Edizioni Musicali nickelodeon records Available as a CD single in the United States from Apple Publications, a division of Apple Entertainment "rocko Morden life theme" Music by The B-52's Lyrics by Robert Waldrop Performed by The B-52's Courtesy of Warner Music Group "santa lucia" opera version Music and Lyrics by Richard hart Performed by tom cat (bartone) Courtesy of Columbia Records and CBS Corporation "the stars and stripes forever " Composed by John Philip Sousa Courtesy of naxos "the simpsons Theme Song Remix" Composed by danny elfman Remixed by jim beanz Original version courtesy of Gullane Entertainment Additional Production Crew Additional Storyboard Artist Carson Kugler Additional Character Designer Carlos Grangel Additional Prop Designer Mike Singleton Additional Background Designer Paula Spence Additional Visual Development Artist Hans Bacher Additional Layout Artist Rick Moore Additional Animators Roberto Casale Roger Chaisson Philip Pignotti William Waldman Matt Williames Additional Rough In-betweeners Audel LaRoque Joseph Mateo Wes Sullivan Additional Clean-up Artists Daniel Bond Karenia Kaminski Tao Huu Nguyen Additional Effects Animators John A. Armstrong Marko Barrows Ty Elliot Dee Farnsworth Noe Garcia Jeff Howard Rodd Miller Additional CGI Animator Rob Bekuhrs Technology Head of Technology David Krause Pre-Production Technology Support Tim Avery Val Dela Rosa Production Database Developers Matthew Hullum Katherine Simpson Assistant Technology Editor Kelly Donnellan Thanks to Everyone who had supported this Production Cinar Entertainment Staff Micheline Charest Mark Chernin Marie-Josee Corbell Michael Hirsh Derek Moser Andrew Porporino Lesley Taylor Johnny Thomas Marc Tonelli John Vandervelde Sesame Workshop Staff Dr. Lewis Bernstein David Britt Joan Ganz Cooney Fay Corinotis Jeffrey D. Dunn Terry Fitzpatrick Heather Hanssen Myung Kang-Huenke Gary Knell Gerald S. Lesser Michael H. Levine Sharon Lyew Peter Mackennan Vincent A. Mai H. Melvin Ming Daryl Mintz Lloyd Morrisett Edward L. Palmer Tamra Seldin Sherrie Westin Sony Wonder Staff Jovi Crooks Annmarie Gatti Gary Kahn Rynda Laurel Steven Okin David Pierce Veronica Villarreal Research & Development Graham Burrell Taylor Grodin Adam Katz Mark Katz Brian Koch James Sharp Robert Stainton Production Engineering Supervisor Rob Blau Technical Leads F. Sebastian Grassia Allan Poore Bill Polson Guido Quaroni Sam Wijegunawardena Engineer Andrew Bonello Software Development Jim Atkinson David Baraff Malcolm Blanchard Stas Bondarenko Juei Chang Bena Currin Gordon Cameron Adam Gabbert Thomas Hahn Jamie Hecker Geoffrey Irving Ben Jordan Ryan Kautzman Manuel Kraemer Daniel McCoy Gary Monheit Shawn Neely Michael K. O'Brien Brian M. Rosen Michael Shantzis Kiril Vidimče Christine Waggoner Infrastructure Beau Casey June Foster Rita Garcia Susan Boylan Griffin Björn Leffler María Milagros Soto Dan Weeks Systems Technical Leads Dale Bewley Lars R. Damerow Joseph Frost Grant Gatzke Thomas Indermaur Chris Lasell David Nahman-Ramos Wil Phan David Sotnick Jim Wilhelmi Research & Development Nicholas N Bali Stephen Kowalski Daniel Lake Management Joel Bruck Tyler Fazakerley Alisa Gilden May Pon M.T. Silvia Christopher C. Walker Engineers Mike Burrell Mark Katz James Clayton Administration Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Crystal Stainton Nate Stainton Robert Stainton Terry Ward Business & Legal Affairs Steve Alejandro Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn John Hartford Khaki Jones Linda Simensky Crystal Stainton Nate Stainton Robert Stainton Terry Ward Doug Williams Consumer Products Kelly Bonbright Ben Butcher Aidan Cleeland Kat Chanover T.Q. Jefferson Emery Low Jonathan Rodriguez Christopher Schnabel Facilities Steve Alejandro Graham Burrell Mike Burrell Nicole Burrell Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Taylor Grodin John Hartford Khaki Jones Linda Simensky Crystal Stainton Nate Stainton Robert Stainton Terry Ward Doug Williams Finance, Accounting, and Operations Patty Bonfillo Steve Alejandro Graham Burrell Mike Burrell Nicole Burrell Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Bruce Franklin Gabriel Garcia Taylor Grodin John Hartford Cary Huang Michael Huang Khaki Jones Brian Koch Linda Simensky Crystal Stainton Nate Stainton Robert Stainton Terry Ward Doug Williams Home Video Production Steve Alejandro Steve Bloom Graham Burrell Mike Burrell Nicole Burrell Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Tim Fox Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque Lauren Macey Jim Martin Dionne Nosek Brice Parker James Sharp Jennifer Smith Robert Stainton Human Resources Yvonne Brazil Kimberly Clark Eleuterio Cruzat, Jr. Caleb Elbourn Lisa Ellis Tiffany Reno Fung Tricia Green Dawn Haagstad Pamela Harbidge Robin McDonald Jennifer Martelyi Jennylyn Mercado Marcos Navarrete Elizabeth Palmore Erica Perkins-Youman Stephanie Sheehy Amie Shinohara Production Communications Steve Alejandro Graham Burrell Mike Burrell Nicole Burrell Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque Lauren Macey Jim Martin Dionne Nosek Brice Parker James Sharp Jennifer Smith Robert Stainton Terry Ward Doug Williams Recruiting & Outreach Graham Burrell Mike Burrell Nicole Burrell Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Audel LaRoque Brice Parker James Sharp Robert Stainton Terry Ward Doug Williams Training & Artistic Development Graham Burrell Mike Burrell Nicole Burrell Erika Clayton James Clayton Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia James Sharp Robert Stainton Terry Ward Animation Special Thanks James Baxter Don Bluth Antoni D'Ocon Caleb Elbourn Gabriel Garcia Gary Goldman Oliver Jean-Marie Marc du Pontavice James Sharp Robert Stainton Frans Vischer Hardware used Dell Precision™ Workstation 650 Gateway 2000 P5-90 Computer Towers Sony PCV-MXS20 Computer Towers Hewlett-Packard Pavilion 8750 Computer Towers Wacom Widescreen Graphic Tablets Processors used Intel Pentium 4 Software used Toon Boom Harmony TVPaint Animation Autodesk Maya Adobe After Effects Adobe Premiere Pro Adobe Flash Professional Adobe Photoshop Adobe Audition Audacity Rotoshop Sony Vegas Microsoft Paint Special Thanks to Joan Ganz Cooney Toys R Us T.J.Maxx The Lego Group Pepsi Cola Steve Burns Paramount Pictures Corporation Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo LeVar Burton Target Corporation 20th Century Fox Animation Adobe Systems GreenyWorld Studios Production Babies Mike Susie Alina Equinox Magarita Lola Ison Babe Dinah Belindy Andy Annie Clarabel Sarah Duval Dash Wesley Wilhelmina Seth Produced with the Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Supported by the Canadian Members of this International Co-Production Final Part of the Credits Location Shots courtesy of Toys R Us and Target Used with permission. Showbiz Pizza Place shots courtesy of CEC Entertainment Used with permission. Mr. Potato Head® is a registered trademark of Hasbro, Inc. Used with permission. © 2002 Hasbro, Inc. All rights reserved. Cookie Monster courtesy of Sesame Workshop Color by TECHNICOLOR® Prints by DELUXE® No. 473669 No animals, humans, "Ant Humans", and other imaginary creatures were harmed during the making of this film. However, SuperGeo accidentally destroyed a duck. © 2002 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All rights reserved. GreenyWorld Studios is the author of this motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Created and Produced at GreenyWorld Studios Chicago, Illinois Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox In Memory of Nick Brignola Arnold Jay Nick Clayton Trivia *There are no opening credits, beyond the production logos and the title. See also *Greeny Phatom The Movie/Credits/British version Category:Credits Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia